


A Shifter's Tale

by RoseliaLesbian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaLesbian/pseuds/RoseliaLesbian
Summary: An attack on Titan fanfiction dedicated to an OC I made called Kaito Ichika.





	A Shifter's Tale

The bright light of the sun beaming through the window was the first thing to hit Kaito's face, the young girl blinked a few times.

She yawned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around. She couldn't see anyone. An empty bed beside her as she swung her legs over her bed before standing up.

Leaving her bedroom, she found her mother in the kitchen, smiling as she noticed the young girl.

“Kaito, you're up rather late...” Her mother said before patting her daughter on the head before passing her a plate.

On said plate was some bread, some meat and a glass of water. Kaito was fast to eat up.

As the young girl was finishing, another figure entered the room.

“Ah Kaito! You're up!” a feminine voice shouted as she ran in, wrapping her arms around the young girl.

“A-Ah! Hey Sayo! Stop it! You're going to make her choke.” Kaito's mother sighed as Sayo let go of the youngest Ichika.

Kaito smiled as she looked up at Sayo, her older and only sister.

“It's okay mom, I'm all finished.” Kaito said, standing up and running outside with her sister.

The two siblings laughed as they ran a bit of a distance from the small house within the empty Fields. Sayo smiled as the pair were in an empty plain, looking around to make sure they wasn't any danger nearby.

“Sayo! Are you going to do the thing?” Kaito asked, looking at her sister who gave her a wink and a nod.

The girl took her thumb before biting down, hard. In a flash of lightning, skin formed around Sayo's body, incasing her in a giant body.

A Ten meter Titan.

Kaito's parents knew about the girls ability, yet didn't see anything wrong having a personal titan to defend their home. Even if it was outside of where most Titan's roamed.

Kaito smiled as she looked up at the giant titan, the girl looked down before lifting Kaito up and onto her shoulder.

Kaito spoke up, trying to make sure Kaito could hear her. “Can we go for a run? I want to make sure we have the wind blowing my hair!”

The titan let out a grunt before starting to run away from the house.

Back at the house, Kaito's father walked into the kitchen.

“The girls have already ran off huh?” The male asked, sitting down and taking a sip of a cup of water.

“Yes, I believe Kaito and Sayo went off with their ability. It's nice too see Kaito not being afraid of them.” The mother said, before Kaito's father grunted

“She'll never be able to fight them if she's friendly with them, she has her vile but she won't be able to transform until we find another shifter. She needs an ability of her own.” The father sighed before looking at the woman.

“What we did for Sayo wasn't right, someone lost their child that day, Haruto.” The mother said quietly before looking back to him.

He sighed as he crossed his arms, shaking his head.

“Our family is my top priority. I don't care what happened to that family.” Haruto said, looking back towards the mother before his eyes widened in fear.

The mother had no idea why, until she turned around and saw what he saw...

Kaito and Sayo had still been running for a while, the shifter was now sitting down before exiting the nape of the titans neck.

“How do you do that?” Kaito asked with a giggle, looking at her older sister before Sayo rubbed her neck.

“No idea, dad taught me how to do it, but I don't know much about it. He told me I took the power from some evil person! So I love the fact my power is in some safe hands.” Sayo laughed as she leaned back, looking at the sky.

“I wanna be able to do it!” Kaito giggled as she leaned against the Titan's neck.

“I think dad has another vile in the house, I'm sure once we find another evil shifter, you'll get your own one!” Sayo said before yawning, stretching and looking at her sister. “we should return home, come on.” Sayo said before reentering the Titan's nape before standing up and running home, yet what they saw when they returned terrified them...

Kaito blinked as she saw two giant holes in the roof of the house, and a single five meter titan by the building.

Her eyes widened as Sayo's titan remained stationary for a while. She couldn't believe it either.

Kaito watched as the titan turned around. It it's palm, her father was trying to punch his way out.

Yet in it's mouth, she saw her mother vanish between its lips before being swallowed.

Her eyes widened as she screamed, alerting the titan of her presence before her father noticed her.

“Sayo! Get Kaito out of here! Give her the vile if you need to! Just Go!” her father yelled before he out in pain as the titan crushed his ribcage, before making short work of him, biting him in half.

Kaito was unable to move as the Titan then rose to make its way over to the Ten meter Titan.

Sayo, from inside her titan was a bawling mess upon seeing her family eaten, but she needed to save her sister.

Using her titan form, she kneed the smaller titan into a tree, smashing it's skull before kneeling down enough that she was able to leave her titan form.

She shouted at Kaito to remain still as she ran into the house, Not that Kaito could move anyway, before taking the vile that was used for Kaito's transformation.

She returned to her Titan's nape before running off again, trying her best to leave her thoughts behind.

Her dad wanted her to save Kaito, and that's what she was going to do...


End file.
